Surronded by mist
by Evil by Definition
Summary: Harry Potter has left his two best friends in scearch to kill Voldemort, but on his way thing of the past unfold amd dark deadly times for the wizaring world. A odd twist, a lost family and tragic ending will Harry and his new found friend make it through
1. GoodBye?

Harry Potter sat on his cot fully dressed and with one thing one his mind: leaving to kill Voldemort. Ron Wesley snored loudly in is bed. Harry was leaving Ron and Hermione for their own good. Walking across the room Harry got out his backpack containing a key (to greengots vault.), his invisibility cloak, and some spare clothes. Sighing, his whispered good-bye to no one particular. Harry walked down the step to the kitchen where to his surprise Mrs. Wesley and Ginny were sitting waiting. "What...How." "Oh Harry do think it was odd that you where so nervous all day? Yes I saw." Mrs. Wesley said tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh Harry why." Ginny said she was crying. "I must for all sake. I want you two do something for me," Harry said pulling three envelopes out of his pocket, "don't tell anyone that you saw me okay?" They agreed and Harry walked out the door and apperated like that.

* * *

Ron Wesley woke alone _that is odd,_ he thought_, must already up. _Going down stairs thinking that Harry and Hermione would be eating but all he found was a crying Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Wesley. "What..." but Ron's question was already answered, by the Harry smudged handwriting on an envelopes with is name one he ripped opened,

_Dear Ron,_

_I am truly sorry for this; I must do this for your own good. I am of to kill Voldmort, and of course destroy all the Horcoxes. I do not want get you or Hermione killed. Please forgive me, please._

_Truly sorry, _

_Harry Potter._

Ron looked up and let out a loud sob he was truly gone. Forever


	2. SMI

"Ron he is truly gone." "He left us, HE LEFT US TO GO GET KILLED." The morning was nothing but crying. Mr. Weasely didn't know what happened and invinted Fred and George for dinner. When ariving they were suprized to see dinner but no one was hungry. "What happened,""Where's Harry." "Fred, George Harry left forever." Ginny said between trears.

* * *

Harry was tried after a longnight at the England Library, magical of course, and found out nothing what so ever. It was dawn and he was tried but needed to keep going, nights like that where going to become more frequent. He was going to aprate to America were in Tennessee there was oneofthe best magicallibrary ever, The Sewanee, TN magical Institute, or SMI. Walking outside Harry decided to apperate a little of the campus. With a pop Harry looked around it was green as green could be it was beautiful. Harry walked through a small woods the his wand was using to direted him then finaliy he saw it. 

A huge white marble campus was streach out over what Harry soon relized was a moutain. Smileing he looked around for some one to help, then he relised it was summer everyone would be at home, but to Harry surprize there was a couple peolpe. Harry walked over to a girl who was bickering with what looked like a friend. "Nariza you can't fight Suzen." A boy said with dark brown hair. "Raven I CAN fight Suzen."A girl with black messy hair and hazeleyes, kinda like Harry'sbut without the eye had a wicked smile."Whatever! Nariza it's your problem." Raven said turning. He jumped into the air and became a large black bird and flew off. Nariza snorted. "Um...Hello I was woundering whe..." Harry began to say when he was interupted by a low growling sound from Nairza. Harry lookedwhereNariza was looking,there was a large group of girls leading them was a prepy looking redhead Harry took to be Suzen. "Well, well ,well what do we have here Nariza got herself a boyfriend." Suzen said loking at Harry. Harry watched Nariza tension. "Cute theought to bad he will have to see you get hurt." She paused "Nariza I have alomst mastered my horse form but I am thinking keeping it it makes me look like a centure." Nariza rolled her eyes, "IF you think that bring it." She said without heastion, and with that Suzen started to grow until she was half hores have human. Suzen began to attack Nariza but Nariza just doged. IT lasted awhile until Nariza said still moveing quickly. "You know this is broing time to show you." Nariza fell foward until she was on all fours grew orange and black fur pluse a tail. The tiger pounced hit Suzen hard she was knocked backwards and returned to human form, as the same as Nariza. "Now you know not to mesh with me." She said and walked over to Harry who was throughly impressed. "Wow!" He said. "Thanks, she gets on my nerves alot you know. Oh, my names is Nariza." she said. "Harry." "Cool, so Harry what bring you here?" Before he could answer a owl droped a letter labled, _Nariza, and Harry._ Openig the letter Nairza read outloud,

_"Dear Nariza and Harry,_

_I hope that everything it alright andI would like to see both out you in the Office/meeting room._

_Signed,_

_Proffessor Maldor Headmister of Smi."_

"Dang she dosen't miss a beat." Nariza saidhanding to letter to Harry. "We better get going." They went to a large building witch Harry thought must be the main one, hurried upa couple flights of stairs and then came to a large dragon sculpture Naiza said the password and they came into a large room. A brisk looking witch looked up form a desk. "Ahhh. You two. You will want to tell me good-bye." Harry nocied a unnature gleam in the headmistress's eyes. Nairza noticed too, and they started to back away but Maldor stod up and said "There is no turning back." There was a deafing "pop" and the room filled with people. People Harry never wanted to meet.


	3. Really odd Voldy

Deatheater filled the room, dark robes, hidden faces. Nariza wiped out her wand and Harry fallowed. "Now, now children lets make this easy." A mocking womens voice rang from the croud. _So many more Deatheaters, where, or when did Voledmort get this much. We might as surender I mean... What am I thinking about!_ Nariza lunged into the croud fireing complexs hexes, jexes, and curses. Deatheater's began to fall but as fast as they needed to. _Never give up I can do this it is all here in my mind._ Nariza, and Harry fought hard they were doing fine til a lone pop was heard everyone stopped. Harry's scar eruptided with pain, Voldemort stod cloaked in black, eyes shineing scarlet. "My my my what do we have here? Two teens winning aginst some odd Deatheaters?" His voice was dripped in an icey glaze. Harry was dumbfoned. Nariza however wasn't, "Well, well, well isn't old Lord What-is-his-name. Why are you here." She saptreturning the icey vocie Voldemort had given them but with more ice. "Simple, do it."Voldermort hissed his comand. "Stupify!"Two Deatheater's shouted but only one madethere mark. Harry was caught off-gaurd and fell to ground ground uncounouss, Nariza however deflected it. Deatheaters begaon to fall rapidly by Nariza deadly wand and it's spells. Now Voldemort was fed of with it, "Curcio!" Nariza eyes filled with pain but she stood she was weakend as if it was the last straw Nariza lunged heself at Voldemort. First a girl then a large growling tiger, the room was filled with, "She animagus!" But at that Nariza chage and this time a saber tooth tiger. Voldemort thinking quickly hit the beast with the stunning spell the beast fell chage back into a girl who lay limply by Voldemorts feet. "Lets bring them home." Voldemort said drily.

* * *

Ron looked at the celing on the Great Hall it was a gloomy gray. Hermoine was siting next to him since Harry left fight had never broken out. Everyone was quiet wihct was odd, untill a scream was let out. Ron turned his head and saw them. Every stinking Deatheater on earth was there, floodingout of the side door you the great hall.The Deatheater'swere fireing hexs. The Great Hall was falling apart, everyone was running towards the doors and everyone made it out. Once outside of the castle the stundent ran towards the grates that flung itself open. Everyone then didn't know what to do until, "Everyone side aperate, NOW!" it was Hermoine who was grabing first years throughfith/sixth years. Soon everyone had gone Hermione came back three times now only a Ginny was there, as they looked up at the diserted castle, there was a low evil laughing somewhere Hemoine and Ron lunged a Ginny who had thoughts of going back and showing those deatheaters a-thing-or-two, but the two got her and apearated.

* * *

Voldemort paced the Entrance Hall, Harry, and Nariza were still conconous, were bond. There was a lot of Deatheaters there. There was a grumbling sound and Harry awoke. He felt dizy like he had a bad dream. Trying to get up he couldn't get up. His eyes came into focus, Lord Volemort stared down at him. Nariza had now woken up not as calm as Harry she began to break free of the bounds, but they wounldn't buge. Voldemort laught at the attments, "Now now," He said icely, "they won't let you bugde." He laughted his cold laugh. "Also welcome home." Laughing, cold laughing feld Nariza ears. 


	4. A New Home and Family?

"What!" Nariza screamed, she was nawing ferousily nawing at the rope binding her. "Like a said Potter they won't budge." "I am 'Potter' not Nariza she is 'VanNel'." Harry said weakliy. "Ya Lord Whats-your-name I mean I would think you would have the intellengence to figure out that fact. In fact isn't Harry here you emeny? Didn't you sware to _kill _Harry? Slow painful deaths are fun but can lead to escapies, hmm?" Nariza said now wiggleing and moveing trying to get up. "Ha! This is why I say Potter for both for it is right!" "Right Mr. Riddle!." "Don't call me that." "Why?" "Because that's not my name!" Voldemort yelled. "Fine." Nariza said and went back to nawing on the ropes. Voldemort rolled his eyes, "I am giveing you two a chance to live here in this lovey place." Harry looked around finaily figureing were he was. "What happened to Hogswarts this a people filled school isn't it!" He said louder then he wanted to. "Well aren't we interested? Hmm." Voldemort retorted, "Well I can't keep the two of you at the hidout or you sister will ripe apart everying." Nariza stuck her tounge out. She was now on her back with her sharp teeth, and growled, "You still haven't explaned that, if you will please?" The please at the end didn't really seem to be polite more insluting. "Well the Potters new that if they kept you two together I would come kill you two sooner, so, what they did gave Nariza to the VanNel's and kept Harry. Bad idea no?" Nariza was on he belly again, "That still dosen't make any sence." Voldemort ingored her coment and continued, "The answer to that question Harry that you so kindly asked, is that I love this place and now that Dumbledor is gone why not?" he sneered, Nariza had finialy given up breaking the ropes, "Are we going to talk forever or are you going let us go?" Voldemort snickered, "Yes, I going to let you go in a minute, but there is requirement to live." Harry flinched "You will sleep it the Gryffindor tower, you will have Deatheaters here, same requiement as Hogswart normally, and above all Nariza no mocking me." Voldemort raised his and the bounds were released, thought wands were pointed at Nariza, who lookke mildly amused, "Oh yes why I am here you will..." Nariza held out her arm, "Just do it." She interupted him. A Deatheater came forward with a shotand stuck into Nariza who acted like it never went in. The wands on her were pocketed, "Now you two be good." Voldemort said mockingly and left. Harry led the way up to their corters, "What was that as they put in you?" Harry asked sitting down Nariza jsut stod there but answered, "It's stupid, it make shape shifter inpostable to shift for a hour. So, what's one to do here." Harry laughed Nariza had so much to learn.

**A/N:** Hey do you people who read this want me to redo it, delete, or keep it I don't know so it is up to you. Sorry I have writer's block reason for the shortness I will try to make it longer next time.


	5. GoodByes never last?

Months had past and all thoughts of ecsape had vanished, smothered in Voldmort's mockery. Though the Dark Lord didn't vist much coming by to gloat to Harry about, how the wizarding world was in his contrul, and to Nariza, the meer fact she couldn't go outside.

Nariza sat lazily on the on a Gryffindor couch reading a large text book, that had been added to the libray, on Chistmas, or yesterday. Harry had long since gone to take a shower, Nariza turned a page entranced by the contents within, when there was a bang and the comman room's doors opened. First she thought more Deatheaters, but then two figures walked in.

Before either off them relised it, Nariza had pulled the hood of her robes up covering her face in unnatural darkness, and also changing into a large tiger, and tactled them to the floor holding them down.Growling loadly, she took in the people, on was a boy, with flameing red head, and afrecalled face, the other a girl with bushy brown hair. They both looked her and Harry's age.

Harry who was about to come out heard Nariza's warning growl, pulling his hood up he entered the room to find Nariza as a tiger ontop of..no..Hermione, and Ron. _Nariza get off them_ he saiid in parseltonge freaking out Ron and Hermione, _Why what if they can't be trusted? _The tiger hissed freaking out the two on the floor even more. _We have wands they don't I don't think Voldie would let them here with them, anyway if they do change into a dragon and tactle them that way. _The tiger nodded got off them and changed back to Nariza.

"what in the world did the Dark Lord say go here and meet someone, insead of being killed." Ron said still on the floor. Harry walked up to him and offered him his hand, takeing it, Ron stared at him wareily as he helped Hermione up. "Becausee life _is_ worth liveing is it not?" Nariza asked, pulling off her hood, "Who in the world are you!" Ron yelled, "Ronald be nice." Hermione said as Nairza recoiled. "Nariza Potter," "-and him!" Ron said pointing his finger at Harry not nottcing Nariza's last name. "Well-" Harry said taking off his hood, "you guess."

* * *

**A/N:** Well I want to personaly thank Werewolf777 for asking me if a was going to end the story there. I will make one note to those reviewing my computer's Word in on a glich and the make-shift one dosen't have word or word proseors only notebook. Thanks!

Nuria VanWelick.


	6. I hate you right now!

After the encounter Harry had a sore cheek for Ron, who was tackled once more by Nariza. "Your alive and you didn't send a letter? try to escape? do anything?" Ron yelled from the floor, Nariza was still sitting on him. "You Nariza GET OF ME!" he roared, the tiger looked at him with anoyance and said promtly, "No not until you two settle thisand three if miss read-a-lot dosen't get out of my book."

It sounded rather odd comeing from the large tiger, _get off him Nariza._ Harry sighed, _Now now Harry just because you like him dosen't mean your sister dosen't!_ Voldemort hissed comeing into the room. The tiger hissed meancely, _oh yes and I am just sitting here because it is muuch nicer than any old couch. _Harry laughed at her comment, Voldemort glared at him, _You know I am haveing a how would you put it, Deatheater ball, though, a couple prisoners like yourselves are coming tonight_. Voldemort sneered heknew thatHarry wantedto be dead to the wizarding world.

"Oh yes Nariza since I am here you need to take this." Voldemort held out the shoot, hissing at him, Nariza grabbed it and stuck it herself. Holwing in pain, she cursed Voldemort and said, "You made it diffrently! You know that will kill me if it-" thinking abouy she cursed him again and answered in pareltounge. _-I don't do as you say! mixing potions like truth telling and shape-shifing is lethel! The side affect my be that I wont tell the turth butI am surprized that you potion's maker knows his stuff!_ Voldemort sneered then replied, _yes Snape dose do his job, so he will be teaching you._ _What!_ Harry yelled comeing into the convosation. "yes Potters, Snape, though he isn't the only one known that will be here you meet him tonight!"

Sneering Voldemort left, "The crazy in-human!" Nariza said sitting down weakil, hateing her human form, "Hate to break it to you sis but you also are in-human." Nariza glared at him, "Why couldn't he brought Raven insead of-back away from my book!" Nariza said as Hermione opened her book again.

"Wait a moment sis?" Ron asked. "No bro." Nariza said mockingly grabbing her book from Hermione. With it under her arm she marched away, fallowed by Harry leaving the other two alone in thought. "Wait up Nariza!" Harry said catching up to her, sighing she stopped and turned around, "What? Don't you want be around your friends?"

"No not really."

"Why is that?"

sighing Harry said, "I don't know I haven't been with them for months, they are mad at me."

"That was hard to tell." Nariza said sitting down in a bay window.

Harry sat down beside her, "How are we to cope with my friendsnow hatingme,a Deatheater ball, another person who mist likey hates him, and Snape! And I thought Voldemort would justlet it be."

"We willmakeit throught, though I think Voldemort has big ugly plans for, none to our likeing.

**A/N:** Well another one done! I am in desperate need of a beta, you geta chapter dedicated to you, and on my profile reconised greatly, so if you want asked me!(Hint, hint, nug nug?) aslo REVEIW!


	7. The Dance of Tears

Harry and Nariza Potter sat chained to a wall, the wall of the Great Hall. They were dressed in dress robes thathoods thatcoveredthere faces with darkness.Voldemort sat where Dumbeldore once sat, Harry was boiling with anger, and Nariza was drugged, sadly a main side affect to the potion.

Nairza looked as the doors opened and Deatheaters filled the room, they only gave the a seconds glance before bowing deepily to the Lord of the wizarding world. Her eyes narrowed as she reconised some old class mates, growling in parsletounge to get there atention, for she knew since they were in the dorm of the red cobra, there first choice was normally a snake.

Shara Malfoy heard the warning hiss and turned along with, Justin Nott, and Catherine Lastrange. _You speack with the tounge of the red cobra_ Shara hissed at the girl evily, starling her father mother and _brother. _Harry cursed he needed to stay covered he was in no mood to incounter Draco.

_No,I speak parseltounge, I was part of the dorm of the black tiger._ Nariza said her voice cold. _VanNel!_ The three hissed together, _No, Potter!_ Nariza hissed back, _she is right!_ Voldemort hissed silenting the fighting teens. "Of course sir." Justin said bowingg the others fallowing the jesture.

"Yes Potter and how fitting her brother is standing next to her, Harry please take off your hood." The deatheaters looked at the two Potters with a hungry glances.

Harry sighed, takeing off his hood he slid down the wall joining Nariza on the floor again. With a heavy sigh he hissed to the Dark Lord, _you just had to do that._ Voldemort sneered at Harry anger,_ Ah and I only begun!_

_Why you little inhuman creature._ Nariza said madly, while Harry snorted _Um..Nariza I have already told you your not one to talk. _Voldemort had left had wasn't in deep convosation with his Deatheaters.

'I have a feeling that isn't going to be good.' Nariza thought sadly. Changeing her glance she began working with her tounge slanging it so only Harry could understand.(One of the past times of the two, making a lunguage that can't be over heard.)

"_Harry this is not good he is planing something, evil."_ She paused thinking and said quickly, "_What if dear Voldie shows us to the wizarding world!"_

Harry smirked, "_Nariiza your not really up to be thinking that stuff dose things to your brain."_ and that was ture, Voldemort didn't say anything to them untill Voldemort made an anocment.

"As you all know, the fact that the two Potter are staying here, not very many know that Granger, and Weasley are also staying her. Crime must never go without punishmunt, and for one Draco Malfoy, and one Severus Snape they now to are staying here."

Malfoys head turned pure hatred glowed from his grey eyes, and were met with green.


End file.
